Standing Outside The Fire
by SkittleStalker
Summary: Millennium World AU in which Ryou goes with the gang and stuff happens. I'm not sure what to say i don't want to ruin the story just give it a shot please.


**Here you guys go I went and tried my hand at writing a Gem/Tendershipping fic. This takes place just before the Millennium World Arch, it's AU and I will be borrowing plot points from the show and the actual manga so yeah enjoy it.**

Ryou stared up at the imposing tablet in silent awe. His brown eyes widened _this is it_ he thought in amazement, _this was the key to the Pharaoh's memories, the key to everything_. He took a grounding breath and glanced around him, he watched the others as they finished up what he could only assume was a friendship speech, after all, those tended to be the theme of their little group.

Ryou was only half listening as Malik began explaining exactly how one traveled to the world of memories. He waited for the tomb keeper to finish. It had been decided, by who, Ryou wasn't really sure, Fate maybe, or Ishizu, that Yugi and his group would travel back to the world of memories to aid the Pharaoh.

This was probably the craziest idea he'd ever had, like ever. He took a big gulp trying to steady his nerves. His Yami was definitely not going to like this, in fact, he would probably be livid. Ryou closed his eyes and steeled his nerves. _That doesn't matter_ he reasoned with himself _this is my job._

"I want to come." He declared, tone steady, despite the feeling of fear inside. All the eyes in the room turned towards him. Tea shot him a dubious look. Joey and Tristan looked surprised, as if they had forgotten he was there, which he bet they had. Yugi looked concerned. The only one not looking at him like he was making a mistake or plotting something was Malik. No the tomb keeper was smirking at him, no doubt he knew exactly what was going on.

"Are you sure, Bakura?" The spiky haired king of games asked, fiddling with the puzzle around his neck, "the spirt of the ring will be there." Joey nodded at Yugi's statement, looking at him with as much concern as the other boy. Ryou had to remind himself, again, that they were supposed to think he was weak and spineless, that, of course, didn't make it any more pleasant. They, of course, were convinced he was terrified of his Yami.

They, however, were horribly mistaken, Ryou was not afraid of him. No, he was not even remotely afraid of the Thief, his Yami. No, he wasn't afraid of Bakura. He was afraid of **It** , but he seriously doubted anyone in this room, with the exception of Malik, would understand that there was a difference. That the ring wasn't just the home of a five thousand year old spirit, but also the home of **it**. No they wouldn't. So he simply gave them his best smile, and nodded in confirmation. After all, he wasn't doing this for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooox

Two weeks earlier

"I wish we had more time." The thief confessed tiredly as he plumped down onto a mountain of cushions in his soul room. Ryou always found his Yami's soul room strange and exotic, it was full of Gold trinkets, weapons, and vibrant fabrics, like something out of one of the fantasy novels he was fond of, Bakura had laughed at him when he had told him it looked like the room of a barbarian king. _But I am a king_ , his other half had told him. "I doubt he's ready to face It." He continued. Ryou doubted it too, Yugi's Yami was useless, at least that's what the younger whitet thought, and he seemed very unready for this test. But if he lost. Ryou shivered and bit his lip, glancing at his Yami.

"What happens if he loses, Kura?" He tried to keep the fear out of his voice.

Bakura's crimson eyes narrowed as he studied his Light. He could tell his Light was trying to keep his fear at bay, but it was obvious to the thief that Ryou was terrified of **It** getting out. If he was completely honest, he felt the same. He reached out his hand, griping his Light's and pulling him into the mound of cushions. He pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him and burring his face in the teen's soft locks. Bakura held him tightly.

"He'll win." He told Ryou, voice full of conviction, "I'll make sure of it."

Ryou moved out of the embrace and scowled slightly. _It wasn't fair,_ he thought, _why did Bakura have to play the villain just to make sure some spoilt king was ready_?

"Because I am a villain." Ryou hadn't realized he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

"You're not." He told the other. Lightly cupping the others check in his palm, it was always a little strange looking at an almost exact replica of himself, he stared into his Yami's red eyes and wondered what their original color was. "You were trying to avenge your family." He said softly "that doesn't make you evil." Bakura placed his hand over the one Ryou had on his cheek and leaned into the touch closing his eyes.

"Perhaps." He conceded, "but I did sell my soul." He opened his eyes and removed Ryou's hand sighing softly, "the path to hell is paved with good intentions." Ryou balled his hands into fists. His heart ached for his Yami. He knew how much the other blamed himself for being used by the monster that helped destroy his family. How much guilt he felt about the fact that Ryou had to be subjected to **It**. How much he never felt like he was worthy of Ryou's kindness, his love. Ryou wished he would believe him when he told Bakura he was a good person, despite his mistakes, that the mistakes didn't make Ryou love him any less. But that never did anything. So Ryou did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around his Yami and kissed him deeply.

This wasn't their first kiss, but it was just as passionate. Full of the love they both felt for each other. They broke apart and Ryou whispered, "at least let me help."

Bakura kissed his lips softly, "no, little Light, this is my fight." The thief's tone held no room for protest, so Ryou simply rested his head under the others chin. "I mean it Ryou, promise me you'll stay out of this."

"I promise," he murmured. Bakura kissed the top of his head. They spent the rest of the day cuddling inside his other's soul room.

Xxxxxxxxxoooooxxxxxxxxoxooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxooo

Present

Ryou watched, a bit disturbed, as Joey began stuffing his face, saying that this was the last meal. Ryou just shook his head and wished they could get on with it already. The faster they left, the quicker he could start helping his Yami.

"You know he won't remember you." Ryou jumped as Malik magically appeared next to him.

"Then I'll make him." he didn't need to ask who he was. He knew the tomb keeper wasn't stupid, he had even helped Bakura prepare the Pharaoh before his crazy Yami showed up. The Egyptian laughed.

"How do you plan to do that?" Ryou smirked at him.

"I knew there was a possibility of that. I have a plan." Malik smiled at him.

"Good luck." He winked, then yelled louder, "okay guys, it's time to leave." The others joined them in front of the tablet. The last thought Ryou had before they were engulfed in a bright light was _Sorry Kura, but it's you and me._ Then there was nothing.

 **So review tell me what you think. Obviously I am taking creative liberties so Ryou and all the characters will be a little OC.**


End file.
